


Sucker

by jongnugget



Series: Heaven [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: "You know me, I'm always a sucker for movies and takeout.""And you know me, I'm always a sucker for you."





	Sucker

_ We go together  
Better than birds of a feather, you and me _

 

“That’s the last one,” Kyungsoo announced loudly, kicking the door closed as he carried the heavy box into the empty apartment. He set it down on the first empty patch of floor he saw, before looking around.

They were surrounded by boxes, covered in Jongin’s messy handwriting – almost every part of the floor covered by big or small boxes with all their stuff inside them. The studio apartment was still empty – there was no furniture, just all those boxes taking up 80% of the space. 

And that was all he could see – an empty apartment, all those boxes and just two university students. The thought caused a crease to form between his eyebrows.

It was a discussion they’d had already, yet it was still something that worried him. How would they make it? Just two university students, _freshmen_ , paying rent all by themselves, covering all expenses and taking care of bills? He knew their parents would help, but he did not want to depend on them. Not if he could help it. 

He needed to get a job. Quickly. 

He let out a sigh he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, feeling older all of a sudden. Feeling tired and exhausted. He just needed to sleep and forget for a little while about all that. And then when he woke up, he could deal with it all. He could start unpacking, he could start looking for a job around the campus, he could try to figure out just how and what they had to do to be able to survive. 

If others could do it, so could they, right?

He blinked when a pink cloud of messy hair appeared at the door to the bedroom. Jongin walked back into the room, a wide, happy smile on his face and Kyungsoo’s chest felt lighter just at the sight of him and his sparkling eyes. All his worries evaporated upon seeing his boyfriend and the way he was practically bouncing towards him. 

Kyungsoo could only smile when he felt Jongin’s hands on his shoulders and the way they slid around the back of his neck. His own hands found their way to Jongin’s hips, holding him close when the younger embraced him. 

“Don’t worry, we can do this,” Jongin said quietly, the bubbly excitement audible in his voice. He had a knowing look in his eyes and Kyungsoo wondered just how he must have looked like moments ago, all negative and cynical. “There’s nothing we can’t do when we’re together.”

Kyungsoo let himself be pulled forward in a kiss, sweet and intoxicating, just like everything else that Jongin was. A kiss so soothing, that it was all he could think about.  

And when he kissed him, when he was holding him tightly like that, he knew that he was right. The two of them – nothing could ever stop them. He knew now. They could make this. _Together_. 

He gripped Jongin’s hips tighter and deepened the kiss, lips parting to swallow Jongin’s breathy sigh. Mouths moulding together, so naturally, so perfectly. 

When they finally pulled back from one another, Kyungsoo raised a hand to push one of Jongin’s now pink locks of hair out of his eyes. His thumb ran down the side of Jongin’s face before he eventually cupped his cheek. His chest felt light when Jongin leaned into the touch and smiled at him. 

_ “Welcome home.” _

  
_We change the weather, yeah  
I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_

 

To say life was kicking their asses would be an understatement, really. Everything had become a routine of lectures, work, 6 hours of sleep, then more lectures and more work. 

They had their occasional nights out, of course, but they weren’t as many as Kyungsoo wished they were.

It was difficult growing up in a reality harsher than anything he had dared imagine. 

But it was fine.

As long as he had his Jongin, everything would be alright. 

Because no matter how many lectures he had, no matter how much he had to work, no matter how little time he had left to sleep until his alarm would ring in the morning again, he always had Jongin by his side. 

He always had Jongin’s dazzling smile to greet him every time he came home from a late shift at work, he always had Jongin’s lips pressing an eager and loving kiss onto his. 

He always had Jongin’s curious fingers dancing on his skin and erasing all that exhaustion. He had him kissing it all away and making him forget about everything else that wasn’t him. 

After that, he always had Jongin’s body pressed against his when they went to sleep together.

And most importantly, he always had Jongin in his arms when he woke up. And that gave him all the strength he needed when he woke up for yet another tiring day. 

Jongin made everything worth it. 

 

_ I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough _

 

“Vodka,” Jongin laughed and swayed in his embrace. “ _Vodka_. Sounds funny.”

For some reason, it really did.

Kyungsoo laughed, and he wasn’t sure exactly why – maybe because Jongin was giggling. Maybe because his ears were buzzing, maybe because his heart was beating loudly. Maybe because they’d had one drink too many. A lot of drinks too many. 

The music in the bar sounded somehow muted and Kyungsoo could only hear their quiet laughs and he could only feel the way Jongin was holding him tightly with one arm and a glass with a cocktail in his other hand. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how long they’d been here, but it was getting late – that, he knew for sure. He didn’t care.

It was a fun night and it was one of those very few ones they could afford to waste away. No work or classes in the morning. No consequences. 

Just him, Jongin, the loud blaring music in the bar and the countless shots they took. 

And every time they kissed, Kyungsoo could feel the tinge of salt on Jongin’s tongue, the sharp traces of alcohol. It was intoxicating. 

“It’s too hot,” Jongin leaned down to say in his ear, before sliding his arm down Kyungsoo’s chest and grabbing his hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

Kyungsoo agreed. It was too loud, it was too packed, it was too hot. 

So he let Jongin drag him out through the crowd, stumbling on his feet but not allowing himself to actually fall, until there was fresh and chilly air, until the music really was muted behind the doors of the bar, until it was just the two of them under the night’s sky. 

Jongin’s arms on his shoulders were supposed to feel heavy, but they didn’t. Everything felt light.

Jongin’s hands on him, Jongin’s body in his arms when he lifted him and backed him up against the closest car, Jongin’s giggle on his lips. Light as a feather, tickling his skin. 

And once he felt that tickle, that soft touch of Jongin’s plump lips against his, he didn’t want it to end. It was affecting him more than the alcohol, there was nothing sweeter and more alluring than Jongin’s lips. 

Kyungsoo dived in to kiss him, to claim his lips and to quench that thirst for more than just a tingle. He locked his lips with Jongin’s, the taste of salt once again hitting his tongue when it traced Jongin’s lower lip. His hands slid down to Jongin’s waist and held him tightly, not letting him slide off the hood of that car. 

And he just kept kissing him, hands sliding down his sides, gliding over his thigh and eventually hooking under his knee. 

Jongin let out a shattered breath when Kyungsoo pulled his leg around his hips and dipped down to suck on his neck. That would leave a mark, he knew, but in the spur of the moment he didn’t seem to care about it. Neither did Jongin, because he just clung to his shoulders with no intent of letting go anytime soon. 

Kyungsoo’s kisses were somewhat sloppy, his mind was still hazy from all those shots, but he didn’t stop touching Jongin or kissing him anywhere he could reach until he heard small moans ripping out of his throat. 

He could do this all night long, feeling all the heat in the world swirling inside his body despite the cold night air surrounding them and making their breath visible under the street lamps. 

He leaned down again, just about to claim Jongin’s lips his yet again, when his boyfriend pulled away just the slightest bit, avoiding his lips. Kyungsoo blinked in surprise as he backed away to look at Jongin’s face.

There was a surprisingly serious look on the other boy’s face, a concentrated twist of his eyebrows.

“Babe?” Kyungsoo mumbled, nose brushing against Jongin’s. He frowned when Jongin pulled back again. “Is everything al-“

“Shh!” Jongin interrupted, a slender finger pressing against his lips to keep him from talking. Kyungsoo watched as his boyfriend just blinked seriously, before looking straight into his eyes. A glint shone inside his orbs, before the tiniest of smiles appeared on his red lips. “Do you hear this?”

Kyungsoo tried to concentrate, really, he did. But all he seemed to be able to focus was his own heart beating in his ears and the way Jongin’s smile seemed to widen with every second.

“That’s my favourite song!” Jongin said and Kyungsoo blinked. Right. That muffled sound coming from inside the bar. It did sound like a song now. It finally made sense.

He blinked in surprise yet again when Jongin shifted underneath his fingertips, when he moved to get up.

“Hey, wait-“

But Jongin didn’t listen. He stoop up on the car’s hood before Kyungsoo could stop him – a very faint voice in his brain was telling him this was not safe, that this was not okay. That he probably had to stop Jongin.

But before he could process this voice, before he could do anything about it, Jongin had managed to get on top of the car, and he started dancing. 

Swaying and moving to the faint sound coming from within the bar. His face was bright with his dazed smile, and he didn’t seem to have a care in the whole wide world.

A few passer-by’s looked at him weirdly – a drunk kid dancing on a car to seemingly nothing – before they continued down their paths. 

And Kyungsoo just stared. He stared at Jongin and the way he was lost in his happiness.

His hair was a faded shade of pink now, and his roots were showing. He was wearing his leather jacket and the tight jeans were hugging his thighs beautifully. 

And he was just so beautiful. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes couldn’t move away, not even for one second. Jongin was so beautiful. His Jongin, so perfect and ethereal. So odd and quirky. So everything. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes just kept following him until a smile started pulling his own lips back, until he leaned back against the streetlamp post and just kept looking, warmth pooling in his chest and threatening to overflow.

Jongin, his beautiful Jongin – he could do whatever he wanted and Kyungsoo could watch him on and on and on, he could admire him and follow him forever.

But that was okay.

Because he was in love. 

 

_ You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious _

 

It was not a good day. It was not a good day by a long shot. 

Kyungsoo got held back at work – extra clients, extra work force needed. He sure as hell hoped he’d get paid for it. But it was not a good day to get held at work, because he had promised Jongin he’d be at home sooner. 

Because, of all people, damn Chanyeol had decided to come to town to visit them. Well, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. To visit Jongin. And now Kyungsoo couldn’t even be there. 

He’d get shit from Jongin for being late, he was sure. What he was more concerned about, however, were Jongin’s friends.

He was no fool. He knew Byun Baekhyun didn’t like him. He had never liked him and no matter what he did and no matter what Jongin said to his red haired friend, the boy didn’t seem to have changed his opinion in the past two years. He didn’t think he’d change it now. Byun Baekhyun didn’t like him and Kyungsoo had come to terms with it. 

What he didn’t appreciate, however, was how he’d always catch the redhead complaining about it to Jongin. Telling him he could do better. Telling him Kyungsoo was no good. It made him feel like shit. 

And most importantly, it scared him to think that Jongin might actually listen to the other one at some point. That _terrified_ him. 

However, he trusted Jongin. He knew he loved him like he had loved no one else. He believed that he wouldn’t be swayed by the words of a bitter bystander in their relationship. He didn’t dare bring it up, however, because talking shit about your boyfriend’s best friend was always a sensitive topic, he supposed. Byun Baekhyun was trouble in the sense that he seemed to be convinced the Kyungsoo was a spawn of the devil sent from hell to corrupt and ruin his best friend. And Kyungsoo had managed to come to terms with that over time. 

However, one thing he still hadn’t managed to overcome was Park Chanyeol and the way he always stared at Jongin longingly. Now _that_ was something he just couldn’t deal with. 

Ever since high school Park Chanyeol had had a crush on Jongin and it was apparent from miles. Even if Jongin seemed to act dense and pretend he didn’t notice it, Kyungsoo sure as hell did. He always saw the lingering gazes, he always saw the smiles. And it pissed him off to no end. 

Right, he knew it was dumb. He knew Jongin dated him and that he loved him. That he’d never ever even think of cheating on him. That was no issue. He trusted Jongin. He trusted him with his own life. 

Park Chanyeol, however, he did not trust. He didn’t trust him and his huge smile and his pointy nose and his big eyes and his funny ears. He didn’t trust him and his long legs and arms. 

He was ready to withstand all of Baekhyun’s off handed comments and shady remarks if he could make sure that there were at least two meters between Jongin and Chanyeol.

But now he couldn’t even do that.

And that made his entire day suck even more than it already did. 

A notification sound came from his phone, yet another alert for another text message. Jongin wasn’t happy that he hadn’t shown up on time. He wasn’t thrilled that he couldn’t make it. 

 

_           **From:** Baby Bear _

          Whatever. 

          We’re going to the movies. Pick me up at 11.  

 

Kyungsoo heaved out a sigh. He made sure to reply as quickly as possible, he didn’t want to give Jongin any reasons to be mad at him. 

 

**_                                                                                             To: _ ** _ Baby Bear _

**** Alright, love. I’ll see you later. 

 

Kyungsoo only threw a look at the clock on the wall of the garage.

Just two more hours. And then it would all be over.

Or so he hoped. 

* * *

He arrived early. About fifteen minutes early, but that didn’t matter. He could wait. 

So he did.

He leaned against his motorbike and waited, staring intently at the entrance of the movie theatre. And he waited. 

Until people started coming out in little groups, laughing and holding leftover popcorn and drinks. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

And there it was - the faded cloud of blond, the perfect bronze of his skin, a dazzling smile he would kill for. And those eyes, those beautiful eyes – now in the form of moon crescents as he was laughing. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the little smile as he watched Jongin coming out of the movie theatre. 

He was accompanied, as expected, by that big lump of obvious dumb and the small redhead. 

Baekhyun seemed to notice him first – a look of recognition spreading on his face, before his laugh died out on his lips and they turned into a scowl. He barely nodded to acknowledge him and Kyungsoo did the same. He nodded in his direction and watched as Baekhyun leaned forward to say something to Jongin. 

And then Jongin finally looked up towards him. Unlike his best friend, he didn’t scowl at him and he didn’t glare at him. Not for long anyways. Sure, it was apparent on his face that he wasn’t happy that Kyungsoo hadn’t shown up, but he didn’t seem to be as affected by it as he had thought he would be – after a few moments of contemplating, Jongin smiled at him, a lopsided smile. And Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief. 

And he just waited. He waited for Jongin across the street, as he turned around to say some more things to his friends. He leaned down to hug Baekhyun, to hold him real tight against himself as the redhead laughed. He could hear his laughter from this far. 

And then Jongin was reaching up to hug Chanyeol and Kyungsoo tried to keep the frowning to a minimum, but he really couldn’t. Not when he saw Chanyeol’s clumsy hands wrapping around Jongin in return for what seemed like a whole century. 

Jongin was still holding on to Chanyeol’s shoulders when the giant said something that he couldn’t catch. Jongin, however, seemed to find it hilarious, because he started laughing loudly. Again. 

He threw a look towards Kyungsoo then. A hard look full of intent. 

Kyungsoo almost jumped out of his skin when Jongin stood on his toes and reached up to kiss Chanyeol on the cheek. 

All sorts of hatred and murderous thoughts started swirling in Kyungsoo’s mind at that moment. He pushed himself off the motorbike with the intent of marching forward and choking Chanyeol in front of all those people. He wouldn’t care.

However, it was that giant’s expression. He seemed just as clueless and shaken when Jongin pulled back almost immediately. It was the absolute horror in his eyes when his eyes flashed towards Kyungsoo that made Kyungsoo stop in his tracks and look at Jongin instead.

At Jongin, who wove his hand at his friends one last time before turning towards him. 

Jongin and his little smile and the challenging raise of his eyebrows. 

Kyungsoo sighed out. Right. Jongin was still mad at him. 

This was so unfair. 

But he waited, without moving, for Jongin to cross the street, throwing one more look towards Chanyeol who was back to staring longingly at Jongin’s back, a smile barely pulling on his lips and Kyungsoo wanted to fucking punch him. 

“Hey, babe,” Kyungsoo said lowly when Jongin was finally close enough to hear him. He walked forward to meet him halfway, hands immediately wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

Jongin, thankfully, must have thought that getting back at him by pissing him off and kissing Chanyeol on the cheek was enough, because he didn’t seem to mind the way Kyungsoo immediately dove down to kiss him square on the lips. Hungrily and with the full intent to show everyone watching that he was taken. It was a rough kiss, all for show, especially with the way Kyungsoo pressed their bodies together on the street.

But the moment they kissed, everything else ceased to exist for a bit – Chanyeol and Baekhyun, all those people on the street, their petty bickering over text. Nothing mattered. Just Jongin against him. Jongin in his mind, Jongin in his heart. 

Jongin pulled back with a little mewl, gasping for air. He gave him a look.

“I’m still mad at you,” he said. He didn’t sound mad at all.

“And I’m mad at you,” Kyungsoo replied, voice hoarse and needy. “So mad.” He wasn’t. 

“Good.” Jongin reached out to grab the second helmet that was resting on the motorbike, waiting for him. “Because you deserved it.”

Kyungsoo took in a deep breath, hand snaking over Jongin’s shoulders. 

“You’re really asking for it, babe.”

Kyungsoo pressed their lips together again, locking them together and enjoying the feeling of Jongin’s body against his. 

And when they parted, he let Jongin put his helmet on and head back for the motorbike.

He made sure to throw a quick look back at Chanyeol. A victorious smirk pulling on his lips. 

And then he walked away after Jongin, picking up his own helmet and throwing one leg over his bike. He waited for Jongin’s arms to wrap around his middle before he pressed the pedal down and they drove away. 

 

_ I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly _

 

Jongin was in a relatively good mood they had their Very Late dinner, and he was in a great mood while telling him about his time with Baekhyun and Chanyeol and the movie they watched. And then Kyungsoo fucked up.

“Good thing I didn’t come then,” he said without thinking much. 

“About that,” Jongin said, putting his fork down and finally looking at him with something other than a smile. He didn’t seem happy anymore. “What is all that about?”

“I told you,” Kyungsoo shrugged, sensing the threat in Jongin’s eyes. “Had work in the garage. A completely fucked up bike and-“

“No,” Jongin interrupted. “Not just today. I just don’t understand what that entire problem is between you and my friends.”

Kyungsoo felt something sour spreading in his mouth as he realized in what direction this conversation was heading. There was no way he could win this one. 

“They don’t really like me, do they?” he shrugged, trying to avoid Jongin’s eyes. “I guess the feeling is just mutual.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Kyungsoo blinked up briefly, to only realize Jongin’s face had morphed into a mask of badly concealed annoyance and dislike. “They just don’t like me. You can’t expect me to like them when all they do is glare at me.”

“You glare at them too. Especially Chanyeol.” Jongin sighed, leaning back in his chair and that crease between his eyebrows deepening. “What is your problem?”

Now, at that, Kyungsoo frowned for real. 

“Are you serious right now? Please don’t tell me you are dumb enough to have not noticed just how he stares at you.” 

“First of all, don’t you dare call me dumb again,” Jongin said, voice sharp and eyes narrowed and Kyungsoo wanted to bite his tongue off. “Second, I do know. He’s had a crush on me for years now. It is obvious, however, that I do not like him back. So stop acting like a threatened teenage boy and _grow up_. If I liked him back I would have been with him, not with you.”

Kyungsoo knew better than to piss off an already pissed off Jongin, he knew better than messing with him. Jongin, despite the soft façade, was a very strong person. He had a strong will and when he set his mind on something, he did it. Nothing could stop him. It was one of the many things he loved about him.

But what Kyungsoo couldn’t help was that bitterness he felt when Jongin defended Chanyeol. 

“Yet he still acts like he doesn’t know about us.”

“That’s not true,” Jongin frowned. “He is being nothing but friendly and Baekhyun is-“

“Don’t even get me started on Baekhyun.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

The look in Jongin’s eyes was deadly and Kyungsoo felt that bitterness on the inside again. 

“Nothing.”

“No. Say it,” Jongin urged, a dangerous shadow falling over his face. “Come on.”

Kyungsoo contemplated it for a few moments. It was apparent that they would not be having a Netflix marathon tonight. What a pity. 

“You can’t really expect me to be thrilled that your best friend is the one person in this world who hates me with the passion of a thousand suns.” Kyungsoo tried not to raise his tone, but it was getting harder not to when he felt that anger within him bubbling. “And you can’t fucking expect me to be thrilled that he keeps talking shit about me to you of all people. Did he try convincing you today that I’m trash? That you should break up with me? Yet fucking again.”

Jongin just stared at him with widened eyes and a twisted in a scowl mouth. He was silent. 

Kyungsoo scoffed.

“What did you tell him this time? Did you just laugh it off? Did you tell him to shut up?”

Kyungsoo didn’t really expect Jongin to answer, so when he didn’t, he just leaned back in his chair and decided to angrily stare at his food. He didn’t even want to eat anymore. 

“This is not fair.” Jongin said, voice softer than before now, and when Kyungsoo looked at him, he seemed almost upset. “I just want you to get along with my friends the way I do with yours.”

Kyungsoo didn’t mean to scoff out loud, but he did. 

“That’s easy to say when my friends adore you.” Kyungsoo shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts in check. “Maybe you should talk to your friends first before blaming me for everything. Maybe it’s not my fault.”

And that’s when the red light in Kyungsoo’s brain started going off in his brain – the moment Jongin’s face froze again and he looked at him dangerously again. The moment he stood up from his chair and slammed his hand on the table.

“You were literally in a goddamn bike gang and you didn’t tell me about it!”

“ _What_?” Kyungsoo looked up, lost and irritated. “What does that have to do with the conversation?! That’s different!” 

“Yes, it is! Your problem is that a guy likes me and that another guy doesn’t like you. What you did is so much more serious, yet you don’t see me constantly _bitching_ about it!”

“I told you, I am bitching about it, because they are.”

“You are so goddamn childish,” Jongin laughed, a bitter and harsh laugh, as he turned around and ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. “Maybe Baekhyun is right, after all.”

Ouch. Now that felt like a real slap. Kyungsoo felt his jaw setting as he stared at Jongin, and pushed his chair back, the sound of it scraping against the floor maddeningly frustrating.

“Maybe he is.”

Jongin turned towards him then, for a brief moment, anger filling his eyes. He reached down to grab his jacket, before spinning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Kyungsoo’s breaths were heavy and deep and he just stared down in one spot on the table, wondering hoe their entire evening got so fucked up. How it all happened so quickly. 

And then he heard the front door slam. 

It made something in his chest crumble. 

He wanted to be angry, he wanted to stay angry at Jongin for not understanding him. For not seeing the things from his point of view. He wanted to scream at him, he wanted to scream at the void, at anything really. He wanted to let all that frustration out. It was just building up, university, work, life. This had been the last straw. He hadn’t meant to take it out on Jongin. He doubted Jongin had wanted to take it out on him. 

But he had just ran out of their apartment, and it was after midnight already, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting a string of curses roll down his tongue, before he stood up. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered, grabbing his own jacket and almost running out of the house to follow Jongin. 

  
_I'm a sucker for you  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

 

He followed Jongin all the way to some small bar not far away from their apartment. When Jongin angrily walked inside, Kyungsoo contemplated following him. He didn’t, however.

He needed his space for a little while. Jongin did too. Besides, the fresh air would maybe clear his mind. So he sat on the sidewalk across the street, breathing in deeply. 

Then he waited. 

It had been stupid of him to say all that. He regretted it. Hell, he started regretting it the moment he said it. The moment Jongin stormed out. He wanted to apologize.

Because Jongin was right. He hadn’t even tried before.

He wanted to tell him that he would try. Because if that’s what Jongin wanted, if it would make Jongin happy, then nothing could ever stop him from doing it. He was a fool for not realizing sooner what he had to do. 

He didn’t know how much he had been sitting outside in the dark night, minutes or hours, waiting. All he knew was that he looked up when he heard voices across the street when the door of the little bar opened. 

“Come on, little one,” the man behind a frowning Jongin was saying, his drunk friends behind him nodding along and snickering. “Just one little kiss.”

Kyungsoo’s shoulders tensed as his body moved on its own accord. He stood up from the sidewalk and he felt his eyes narrowing. Jongin was keeping his arms crossed in front of himself, trying to walk away from those creeps. Even from this far he could see the curl of his lips downwards and the way his eyes were shooting around in worry. He was scared. 

“Are you a good boy?” that same man said, that awful snide audible in his voice when he reached out to grab Jongin by his shoulder and pull him back. “Or do you put out, baby?”

Kyungsoo’s blood started boiling at the sight of his boyfriend being pulled by some random drunk man in a dark alley, at the sound of some disgusting creep calling _his_ Jongin that. 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo called out, as icily as he could, feet carrying him forward. He felt his fingers tightening in a fist, ready to strike.

Everybody looked at him then. Those men, surprised to see someone interrupting them. 

And Jongin. Jongin looked at him. And when he saw him, his entire face relaxed and visibly let out a breath. His lips pulled back in the smallest of all smiles, shaky and grateful, and Kyungsoo knew then that they’d be fine. 

But he was busier glaring at those men, making sure they were backing away, as he walked forward and wrapped his fingers securely around Jongin to pull him away. He didn’t know what he looked like right now but judging by those taken aback expressions of those men, he probably looked scary. 

Kyungsoo didn’t stay behind to ponder on that question. Jongin was probably drunk so that meant it was just him against those four men. And he was no fool, he knew he probably wouldn’t make it in a fight against them if it came to that. Challenging people when he had his bike with himself was something else. Drunken fights in the middle of the night weren’t his thing. 

So he made sure to drag Jongin away, as far as possible, out of those men’s sight, away from that bar, before he let out a breath himself and ran a hand through his hair. 

“ _What_ were you thinking?”

He didn’t get a reply. What he did get was a mouth full of hair when Jongin wrapped his arms around him and threw himself in his embrace. Kyungsoo pursed his lips, his hands flying around Jongin immediately, holding him close and tight, keeping him safe.

He could feel Jongin’s fingers tightening around the hair at the back of his head and he could hear Jongin’s shallow breaths in his ear.

“I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered close as he breathed in deeply and tightened his embrace around Jongin. He nodded mostly to himself, before pressing a gentle kiss on Jongin’s head.

“I’m sorry too.”

They stood like this for a little while, until Jongin stopped shaking and until Kyungsoo’s breathing became normal. 

That’s when they finally let go of one another. Jongin reached up to rub away the traces of what had to be tears, his free hand grasping Kyungsoo’s tightly.

“Thank you. For coming after me.”

It was easy for Kyungsoo to smile now, as he laced their fingers together. 

“Always.”

  
_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you _

 

Kyungsoo had the morning free. They didn’t have their circuit analysis lecture today, so he allowed himself to sleep in. Or if not sleep, then at least roll around in bed and watch a not as lucky Jongin get ready for his classes.

He watched him roll out of bed sleepily when he finally let go of him, he watched him grumpily drag his feet on the ground, walk in and out of the shower. 

“Can’t you just stay in bed,” Kyungsoo almost whined, pulling Jongin’s pillow against his chest and watching as his boyfriend dragged his skinny jeans on. “Do you have to go?”

“20% of my grade is attendance,” Jongin whined in reply.

“Why’d they do this for an 8am class,” Kyungsoo groaned, watching Jongin’s soft abs as the boy browsed through the wardrobe. “That should be illegal.” 

“I agree.” 

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin pulled out something from his wardrobe, a black and white striped top. He held it in front of himself, before pulling it over his head. 

Kyungsoo knew he wasn’t fully awake yet but it seemed like he was dreaming for a moment. That top was either too short or Jongin had grown in his sleep. Because he was pretty sure normal shirts and sweaters usually covered your navel and lower stomach. This one didn’t. 

“A crop top?” he asked, eyebrow raising at Jongin who looked away from the mirror and towards him instead, a playful smile on his lips.

“Thought I’d try something new.” He said. “What do you think?”

Kyungsoo just hugged the pillow even closer to his chest. His dick was already hard because it was so early in the morning, and this – the sight of Jongin wearing that top, his beautiful body showing – it definitely didn’t help.

“I think we’ll have a problem,” Kyungsoo mumbled, eyes hungrily eyeing the way Jongin’s lines showed. His boyfriend just raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know how we’re gonna keep everybody off you.”

Jongin’s laugh was quiet and sincere, as he put on some clip on suspenders and walked closer. When he leaned on the bed, it dipped under his weight. 

He pressed their lips together briefly.

“I take it that you like it, then?”

Kyungsoo kissed him again.

“I _love_ it.”

Jongin smiled in the kiss, hand running down Kyungsoo’s face, before he pulled back. 

“Alright then. I gotta go now or else I’ll be late.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo nodded, watching as Jongin picked up his bag. “I’ll pick you up at 8.”

Jongin smiled at him and turned around. Kyungsoo’s eyes traced the lines of his back showing under the crop top and then the way his hips swayed in those tight jeans. 

“You’re gonna be cold like this,” he warned. 

“I won’t!” Jongin raised a hand to wave at him without even looking back.

Kyungsoo shook his head with a little smile.

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

Jongin was already waiting in front of the campus building when Kyungsoo arrived with his bike.

He was standing by the door, hands tightly wrapped in front of his chest. His now brown hair was being blown by the wind. He was trembling. 

When he noticed Kyungsoo’s bike, he immediately moved forward, not wasting one second. He really was trembling, Kyungsoo noticed, hands brought together to try and keep some warmth against his body. 

Kyungsoo tried to contain his knowing smirk, but Jongin must have noticed his expression shifting anyways.

“I know. I know. _I told you_ ,” Jongin rolled his eyes, taking the helmet from Kyungsoo’s hands. “Say it. C’mon.”

Kyungsoo just let out a breathy chuckle, before he reached towards the back of his bike and pulling out the black leather jacket from there. Jongin’s leather jacket. 

There was a glint of realization in the younger’s eyes when he realized what he was holding, before he grabbed it out of Kyungsoo’s arms. His cheeks seemed flushed, and he seemed a little bit embarrassed when he spoke.

“Fuck you, that’s even worse than saying _I told you_.”

Kyungsoo just laughed, pulling Jongin forward by his suspenders. He pressed their lips together, drowning out Jongin’s complains. 

“Let’s go home,” he said, breath ghosting over Jongin’s skin. “I’ll make sure you’re all hot and bothered.”

 

_ And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you _

 

It was a quiet Wednesday evening and both of them had come home way too late from work and lectures to be able to stand on their feet and actually cook food. So they ordered pizza. 

It was becoming their Wednesday night routine to do so – come home, order pizza, then sit down in the living room and start working on those tons of assignments they always had, munching on food quietly and  being productive. 

It felt motivating to do it together and while Jongin’s very presence distracted him, Kyungsoo actually found himself working harder every Wednesday. The quicker he was done with all that crap, the more time he’d have for his boyfriend. 

Today it had been Jongin’s turn to choose the pizza. Which explained the cheesy monstrosity that had been delivered along with the soda and the pack of gummy bears. 

“If we keep eating like this, we should really consider buying memberships for the gym.”

Kyungsoo scoffed around a bite of pizza at Jongin’s comment.

“I work in a garage and you start dancing the very moment you’re up on your feet in the morning. I think we’re good.”

“But we keep eating all that junk food,” Jongin shrugged. “And we’re stressed. _And_ we’re getting old. I’ve already put some weight on. My metabolism will become shitty and then I’ll get fat and maybe you’ll get second thoughts.”

Kyungsoo looked up from his textbook, finally gracing Jongin with his best rendition of the _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ look. He had perfected it over the years. 

“Jongin, you are the most gorgeous human being I have ever seen walk this world.” Kyungsoo said quite seriously, despite knowing that Jongin was just messing around. “But if you think I’m dating you because of your body, then you’re very much wrong.”

Jongin’s smile was soft and knowing, and very pleased. He crawled closer to Kyungsoo on the couch, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s chest and completely disregarding the textbook in his hands. He snuggled into his arms when Kyungsoo wrapped them around his shoulders.

“So you’d love me even if I got fat and ugly?”

“I’d love you even if you grew an extra limb, babe.”

Jongin’s laughter vibrated against Kyungsoo’s body. 

“You’re so full of shit, Soo,” Jongin mumbled and Kyungsoo just smirked, pressing his face against Jongin’s hair, breathing in the scent of shampoo and sweetness. “I love you so much.” 

Kyungsoo knew that. He just held Jongin quietly for the little time they had to spare before the younger man straightened up and announced that he still had an essay to finish. Kyungsoo reluctantly returned to his textbook. 

His eyes flashed towards the table with the food. He reached out to grab a couple gummy bears, before leaning back and diving in his studies again.

Without even thinking about it, he left the last pizza slice for Jongin. 

He always did.

 

_ Don't complicate it  
'Cause I know you and you know everything about me _

 

Jongin’s feet were dangling above the ground. He was sitting on the pick-up truck’s hood while Kyungsoo was fixing the brake system of some motorcycle that had been brought in the garage the previous night after an accident. 

Kyungsoo was fully aware of the obvious disdain in his boyfriend’s eyes as he glared at the girl that had been talking to him for the past fifteen minutes or so. _To_ him, not _with_ him. 

She was some client – her car’s engine wasn’t starting or something. Her battery was probably dead. Minho told her they’d call her back when they figure out what the problem was. Yet, she was still in the garage and obviously not interested in her car’s wellbeing. 

“Seems like you know what you’re doing,” she was saying to him in a sweet voice, almost leaning over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to watch him or his hands inspecting the caliper. He would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so focused on his work. “I mean, look at _that_. How old are you?”

“Twenty,” he replied curtly, completely uninterested in the conversation. He was trying to install the caliper back on the bike. 

“That young? You must have started early on.“ she said with a giggle, batting her eyelids. How naïve. “Look, I don’t know if you’re free after your shift, but maybe we can go grab coffee or-“ 

“Excuse me,” Kyungsoo shifted around, not even sparing that girl a look when she moved. Instead, he looked up to Jongin. “Can you give me those connecting wires, babe?”

Jongin smirked victoriously at the expression of that girl falling, before he jumped off the truck and walked closer with those wires that Kyungsoo didn’t really need. 

“That must be your…friend,” the girl eventually said, sounding somewhat dejected.

“ _Boyfriend_.” Jongin corrected, and Kyungsoo felt him stopping right behind him, his knees nudging his back when he reached down to run those fingers he knew so well through his hair.

Kyungsoo threw a quick glance up to assess the situation. The girl’s jaw seemed kind of slack as she stared at Jongin, looking somewhat dumbfounded. Not saying anything. For _once_. It was the first time she was quiet in those last fifteen minutes. 

“What were you saying?” Jongin prompted, a sweet smile on his face. Kyungsoo could see right through it, though. He saw the razor-sharp look in his usually warm eyes and the annoyed twitch of his eyebrows. “We should go get coffee after his shift? I could use some coffee.”

Kyungsoo almost scoffed. Jongin _despised_ coffee. However, he felt his fingers running through his hair gently again, so he nodded.

“Coffee sounds great, love.”

There was awkward shifting beside them and Kyungsoo looked towards the girl with raised eyebrow. She was not looking at him anymore, she was avoiding his gaze. 

“I actually-…I have somewhere to be, I completely forgot.”

Kyungsoo nodded absentmindedly, eyeing his handiwork on the motorcycle. Jongin’s fingers were still running through his hair.

“You better hurry, then.”

Jongin’s voice was cold and Kyungsoo didn’t even look up when he heard the sound of heels walking away. He smirked, however, and then he finally looked up. 

“You do know that was completely unnecessary, right?”

“Of course it was,” Jongin said, voice back to being soft and warm. “Who’d do a better job than keeping skanks away from you than your own boyfriend?”

“Me,” Kyungsoo laughed, reaching up press the brake. Seemed a little loose. “You know I’d never even bat an eyelid in their direction.”

He felt Jongin shifting behind him then, leaning down until he felt the younger’s breath on the exposed skin of his neck. His face was next to his when he whispered in his ear.

“I know that,” he said, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s earlobe, before biting on it lightly. Something in Kyungsoo’s abdomen came to life and his breath got caught in his throat when jongin’s arms snakes around his shoulders and fingers dug into his chest. “Doesn’t hurt to remind you you’re mine from time to time, though, does it?”

Kyungsoo didn’t need any reminders for _that_ , but if they were always as hot as Jongin’s lips on his neck and his sharp eyes, then maybe he didn’t really mind them. 

Not at all. 

  
_I can't remember  
All of the nights I don't remember  
When you're 'round me_

 

The clattering of the chains resounded in the room, along with shallow breaths and loud moans. 

Jongin was on top of him, a beautiful fucked out expression on his face – bottom lip harshly trapped between his teeth, eyes looking darker than ever, almost shut but not really – he was peering down at him. His hair was a mess. A mess of his favourite brown. His skin was glistening with sweat, making him seem more golden than ever. He had never been more beautiful. 

Kyungsoo wanted to touch him. He wanted to kiss him all over and claim every part of his body with his mouth.

Jongin, however, had had other ideas.

Now all Kyungsoo could do was shut his eyes tightly in pleasure, as his boyfriend was sinking down on his length, let the moans rip out from his chest at all that heat in his entire body and look at Jongin. Every time he tried to touch him, those _stupid_ handcuffs around his wrists stopped him, the chains pulling on the bed’s headpost. 

Not being able to feel, not being able to touch – it made everything feel so much more intense. Jongin’s body around his, them connecting together. Jongin’s fingers playing with his nipples or tugging on his own hard dick. 

“You look so beautiful,” Kyungsoo hissed in pleasure, voice hoarse and low. “You look so _goddamn_ beautiful like this.”

Jongin grinding against him when he sunk down and Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered in pleasure. This was so much and it was so good. 

Too much and too good.

He wouldn’t last much longer with how heavenly Jongin’s touches were, with how skilled his hips were when they rolled down every time he sunk down fully on Kyungsoo’s dick.

Kyungsoo’s mind was getting fuzzy with all that pleasure. 

The pleasure of feeling Jongin, of seeing him, of hearing him whimper in his own pleasure. 

It was getting fuzzy, clouded. But not the way it got fuzzy and clouded after drinking. All those nights they spent out, in bars and clubs – he didn’t really remember them. 

It was another kind of fuzzy and clouded. The kind that made everything else disappear and left nothing but Jongin existing in his world. He didn’t care about anything else, but him.

He always remembered Jongin. 

“ _Shit_ ,” his boyfriend threw his head back and his hands reached back to hold on to his thighs for support as he kept bouncing in his lap. 

Kyungsoo smiled in a daze – Jongin’s beautiful body displayed in front of him – all of Jongin’s beautiful body, yet he couldn’t even touch it. That was the sweetest pain he had ever had to endure. And it was so hard. 

What he could do, however, was buck his hips up to meet Jongin’s next bounce. To elicit the breathiest of moans that could slip past those bruised from kissing lips. 

Jongin was so beautiful. So goddamn gorgeous. 

It made Kyungsoo feel powerful, knowing that this divine human being was all his. Despite the handcuffs keeping his arms tied to the bed, he had never felt more freedom. Despite the pleasure clouding his mind, he had never felt more aware of himself and the way he felt.

Jongin. That’s what he felt. He felt Jongin. 

Like. Adoration. Trust. Devotion. Lust. 

Love. 

Only words. Words, unable to convey the way he truly felt about his Jongin. 

But he didn’t need words. Neither of them did.

Not when their heartbeats were aligned, not when they could read each other without even speaking.

Jongin’s breath hitched sharply and Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back when he felt Jongin clenching around him. Too much, too good. 

Jongin’s face was beautiful even as he fucked himself down on him through his orgasm and Kyungsoo felt those coils in his abdomen breaking. 

His body shuddered on the bed and the chains hit the headpost again when he came inside Jongin. 

The fuzziness took over his entire mind, and then moved on to his body. Every limb suddenly felt heavy, as Jongin pulled off him and collapsed next to him.

A tired arm reached up and Kyungsoo sighed out when Jongin’s fingers brushed against his as he fumbled with the lock of the handcuffs. 

He reached down to cup Jongin’s cheek as soon as he wasn’t constrained anymore, ignoring the dull pain in his shoulder. He pulled his face up to press their lips together in a rash, deep kiss. Messy and impulsive. 

A kiss meant to convey all those emotions that had his heart in a tight grip every time he looked at Jongin.

Jongin’s smile spread slowly on his lips when they pressed their sweaty foreheads together. 

“That was fun,” he said quietly, mumbling it against Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo agreed with a nod. “But I’m tired. My thighs are burning.”

A low chuckle bubbled in Kyungsoo’s throat when he hugged Jongin closer to himself. 

“A warm bath then?” he suggested. “And then we can order Chinese and watch something if you want.”

“You know me,” Jongin snuggled closer to him. “I’m always a sucker for movies and takeout.”

Kyungsoo sighed out in content when Jongin naturally tucked his head under his chin and their bodies just moulded together in a loose hug, limbs tangled together and breaths still heaving. 

“And you know me,” Kyungsoo pressed a kiss on Jongin’s head, securing his arms around his waist. “I’m a sucker for you.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

I don't really have an excuse, I just really liked 'Sucker' when i first heard the song and I thought I could base a fic on the lyrics haha

I hope you liked it, let me know what you think~

 

Also, if you have the time, please read  [ **this** ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1274082) blog post I made some time ago. I'd really appreciate it :)

I'm quite active on twitter, so if you want to talk to me, you can hit me up here (@ [ jongnugget ](https://twitter.com/jongnugget) )


End file.
